Mowing Them Down
| image = File:Mowingthemdown.png | imagewidth = 300 | desc = Kill 500 enemies with a mounted weapon in any game mode. | gamerscore = 20 | trophy = Silver | dlc = }} Mowing Them Down is a gameplay achievement/trophy in Red Dead Redemption. Description Kill 500 enemies with a mounted weapon in any game mode. Acquisition Mounted weapons confirmed to be included in this achievement are the Gatling Gun, Maxim/Browning Gun and the Cannon. One will not encounter mounted weapons too often in the story and '''replaying missions does not count '''towards the total, so the player must either total 500 kills in single player free roam, or total 500 kills in multiplayer (preferably private); the two don't stack. Tips and Tricks *The best way to get this is in El Presidio using the main road cannon in free roam private server with at least one other person. Said assistant(s) should be able to deal with any Mexican soldiers that have not been dealt with. Otherwise they will flood into the fort and require combat that will leave the gun unattended. *Another way is to again go to El Presidio. Beside the main gate (the one blown up in the story mission) is a Gatling Gun. It is much easier if the doors are closed, and it is advised that this is done on Private Free Roam. *A single player can use the cannon at the rear entrance, closest to the river, in El Presidio in a free roam private server to get this achievement. First, clear the fort of any Mexican Army soldiers then quickly get on the cannon. Climbing in over the south wall breach and picking off any soldiers in the fort while heading towards the cannon works well. Only a few soldiers, if any, will come into the fort to attack from behind. If they do, get off the cannon, kill them, and quickly get back on the cannon. Attacks will come from the road and the south. The soldiers will gather along the south wall and you can kill some of them by shooting at the breach in the south wall and also the faces of the south cannon tower. Experiment with the shooting the wall technique to get a feel for when conditions are right to kill soldiers along the wall. If losing the wanted level, shoot the south cannon tower or the nearby Gatling gun tower with a cannon. *Another useful method is to utilize the Co-op mission "The Escape". After the second checkpoint, up a small hill are two sets of cannons which can be used to kill a large group of enemies and mounted gunners. Rinse and repeat this method for experience with teammates and while acquiring gold medals on coop. *There is also a Maxim/Browning Gun located on the roof of the player's safehouse in El Matadero in Single Player. Conveniently overlooking the entire settlement, a persistent and patient player can easily decimate any unfortunate travelers either on horseback or stagecoaches. Missing from this location, however, is any effective law enforcement on behalf of the Mexican authorities. Only a couple of enlisted men are present so players won't have a turkey shoot a la Armadillo if setting up shop and bringing the rain. Travelers come indefinitely while only a rare few will attempt to fight back, sometimes out of effective range of their gun. Because of this, the Rolling Block or Carcano rifles make excellent choices for mopping up any survivors. The gun can also turn a full 360 degrees in case anyone tries to flank your position. Also be careful, as if too many enemies die on screen, the game will freeze. Wearing the Bureau Uniform will not allow you to accumulate a bounty which can be useful if you're only going for the travelers. (You have to get at least one kill on any other mounted weapon, the easiest place being El Presidio.) *By far, the easiest way to complete the challenge is during Undead Nightmare. Once Mexico opens up, head off to El Presidio, climb up one of the ladders and go to the cannon on the southern end of the complex. Since the undead have no way to get to Marston, they clump together for easy multi-blasting, and they quickly respawn; it'll only take about 20-30 minutes to get the required 500 kills. (Confirmed for Downloaded Undead Nightmare, standalone disk and also for Game of the Year Edition.) Other Achievements This achievement can be completed in conjunction with: es:Acribillándoles Category:Single Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption achievements and trophies